


New Years Mishap

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Champagne like Engex, Fluff and Angst, It might be humorous, M/M, Mirage high as kite, belated New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Hound in his endeavor to mimic a human celebrating the New Years with his love one accidently drugs Mirage.  Happy New Year even though it is late.





	

New Years : Mishaps

Mirage found many things fascinate Hound outside of the organic nature of Earth is some of the Human holidays, Humans celebrate both beginnings and endings perhaps it is because the lifespans are very fleeting or something else. It is New Year Eve and the beginning of solar cycle consisting of 365 days roughly. Jazz finally figured out when Mardi Gras and secretly maneuvering Prowl on the schedule so he can party. Mirage thoughts drifted and affected his lack of attention to the road as he follows Hound up the Mountain on dirt road. Mirage cursed at himself and not being more careful as his wheel slip on the mud. His alt mode is not built for this kind of terrain but Mirage’s own soft spot is the scout. Hound did say the view is worth it. 

Hound travel slowly so Mirage can keep up with him as he go to scenic point that humans told him about. It is secluded so there are not many hikers now and with the recent rains traveling is a little trickier. Mirage is struggling and again Hound question his wisdom of bringing the noble up here. Not that Mirage is complaining despite popular belief the noble had hardly did that of his fellow Autobots. Even Hound had some engex mimic the behavior what humans called champagne with the bubbles. Wheeljack made it and also said it is high grade. 

“We are here Mirage.” Spoke Hound softly as he went to root mood.

Mirage slowly followed suit and look at the area in surprise as it look over the city far distances and gave clear views of the stars. “The air is thinner up here.”

“Humans have this area in the summer time for stargazing.” Spoke Hound getting things out of his subspace. Two flutes like containers for champagne like engex. “The lights cause pollution and drowns out the stars in the sky. So that is why it is darker.”

“That is why you have brought light source.” Spoke Mirage looking around awe.

“Yes.” Nodded Hound. 

Mirage looks at the flutes fill with new high grade engex. “I never seen bubbles in Engex.”

“Humans have their own version of high grade to celebrate events.” Spoke Hound as handed the high grade engex. “They called it sparkling or champagne. “

“Is there a difference.” Ask Mirage as he takes a flute. 

“Substantively no.” spoke Hound “Champagne originates from area of France called Champagne so anything that is not from that region is considered sparkling.”

Mirage took a sip of the champagne. “It is different.” 

Hound merely smiles as he thinks his companion has enough of Human lore and traditions. Guides Mirage to sit next to him and gazes at the stars. “It is not even midnight yet.”

Mirage takes another sip of champagne. “What happens at midnight?” 

Hound looks at Mirage for moment and realizes his companion already knew what happens at midnight. Wheeljack did mention the liquid part is mildly intoxicating but Hound did a quick scan of the bubbles. Hound immediately put down his flute as bubbles is concentrated chemically similar make up as Syk but not as addictive.

Hound takes the flute from Mirage’s hand and merely smiles to hide his concern. “Mirage we need to head back.”

Mirage nodded slowly and his effort to get up he spilled Hound engex from the flute. Mirage gazes at the spilt engex in perplex way. 

Hound merely contacts the Arc about what is happening. “it is all right.”

“Hound you did not have any?” spoke Mirage mournfully

“Mirage, I should have tested it further.” Spoke Hound softly and simply. “Humans, did say the bubbles were tricky in how powerful it is.”

Mirage nodded and transform into alt mode. Hound notices that bubbles are slow acting so there is a chance to head back to the Arc. Hound cleans up the area as Mirage waits for him. When it is time to go Mirage is in light recharge. Hound nudges his companion to wakefulness to alert him it is time to go.

“I feel strange, Hound.” Spoke Mirage in soft giggle.

“In a good or bad way?” ask Hound softly

“Good….it is euphoric.” Spoke Mirage

“All right, Mirage.” Spoke Hound “I need you focus on the road.”

Hound watches Mirage closely in his rear view as the blue and white noble struggle with the road coming down. Finally nearly ¾ way down Mirage slip and fell down the side of the mountain. Hound transformed and look down as he comm for Ratchet and Grapple.

“Mirage, are okay?” spoke Hound begins to shine his lights on the Noble.

Mirage transforms in root mode and grins at Hound. “I fell into a mud puddle.” Splashes the mud as emphasis and giggles as mud covers his root mode. As he sits in the mud puddle “I am okay I guess.”

Hound merely frowns at Mirage word usage and behavior. “I commed the others and Optimus Prime is sending Ratchet, Hoist and Huffer to our location to assist you back to the road.”

“Goodie, I don’t think I can climb that.” Spoke Mirage in a laugh

Fifteen minutes later

Ratchet, Prowl, and Huffer stand next to Hoist as Hound looks at them sheepishly. Prowl looks at where Mirage is resting and calculates the best course of action and how well the spy will comply with orders. Huffer glares at Hound in accusing fashion as if the scout intended to do this. Ratchet merely frowns at the Hound and the situation. 

Ratchet glowered at Hound and looks down at Mirage. “I had Wheeljack do the scan of the bubbles and that stuff can make a mech high. Next time Wheeljack experiments on Engex he has to run it by me.”

Prowl looks at Hound and at Mirage for a moment. “Huffer I need you to be lowered to Mirage. Remember, Mirage, is not himself so try to be nice. Are ready Hoist?”

“Ready.” Spoke the tow truck

Huffer is lowered and looks at Mirage as the other optics are dimmed. The noble is splattered in mud, some pine needles and other organic stuff. “Mirage, I have the belt for you.”

Mirage optics lit up with unusual brightness and goofy smile. “Huffer?!” Squeal of delight at the other mech. “Why do they call you Huffer, by the way?”

“Can you lift your arms up.” Ask Huffer annoyed at the Noble. Mirage complied as the strap is place around him. “It just a designation, Mirage, nothing special.”

“I am called Mirage because I can go invisible.” Grinned the Noble “I forgot I can go that way.”

“Please don’t!” shouted Ratchet from above them. The last thing he needed is Mirage using his ability. "Stay visible."

Prowl merely frown further at that statement and glances at Huffer speculatively for a moment and then at Mirage. “It is like he has no inner inhibitions.”

“So do they call you Huffer because you huff a lot.” Spoke Mirage as the Huffer latches the belt to line. 

Huffer looks at Mirage in annoyed look. “I think prefer the real you the uptight snob of a noble. That is completely reserved and not talkative nor does nonsensical chatter.” Mirage outstretch his arms in attempt to hug Huffer. “No Hugs.”

Ratchet examines Mirage no real damage just bunch of dents and scratches that the noble would be ashamed and horror about the state of his plating. Mirage well can stand on his two legs in the middle of examination he got up to hug Prowl. 

“Thank you for rescuing me.” Spoke Mirage as the tactician flinch in his embrace. “Thank you for making Jazz happy he really really likes you a lot.”

Prowl gently pries Mirage arms to his side to escape the hug as he looks at the muddy spy’s goofy expression. “Hoist help Mirage get back to base.” 

Nearly two days later

Mirage wakes up in med bay with Hound at his side and groans softly. He owed both Prowl and Huffer an apology for his undignified behavior. Someone has taken liberty to get the grime off his plating and he had to thank them for that. Worse he missed New Years with Hound.

“Mirage, are you okay?” ask Hound worried

“I am well just mortified.” Spoke Mirage softly. “I do apologize, Hound for missing New Year with you.”

Hound merely kiss Mirage softly. “I am just happy that you are okay and safe.”


End file.
